


Bucky Barnes Imagine

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Reader is a virgin, bucky barnes imagine, james bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a virgin and loses her virginity to Bucky Barnes. Bucky is afraid of hurting her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Imagine

“You sure about this doll?” Bucky asked sitting on the bed

“I’m sure Bucky, I’m ready”

Sure you were nervous, but you were ready to lose your virginity to Bucky. The two of you had been together for a while now and you loved him. You gave 

Bucky a kiss, showing him you were ready

“Okay” he said gently laying you on the bed then climbing over you. He lovingly moved a stray piece of hair from your face before leaning down to kiss you gently. He then trace kisses along your jaw and down your neck, nibbling at the one spot he knew drove you crazy, causing you to moan. He slowly moved his way down to your chest. 

Kissing one breast and then the other, he looked up at you as if asking for permission to take your top off, you nodded at him and he pulled it over your head then reached behind you to undo your bra. He removed one side first, sucking your nipple until it turned into a stiff little bud and then did the same to the other. Continuing his way south, Bucky kissed his way down your stomach, stopping only to undo your jeans and pull them down your legs, kissing each one as he did.

Lying there in only your lacey read panties, you noticed Bucky staring at you

“Bucky why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re so beautiful” he said placing another kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, smiling as you did so. The two of you kissed until you were out of breath, lips all swollen and bright pink. Bucky rested his forehead against yours until your breathing returned to normal then removed your panties and inserted his finger into your entrance, pushing it in and out until he felt you start to loosen up and he inserted another finger.

Bucky worked his finger on you until you started breathing heavily and arched your back off the mattress. Bucky took off his jeans and underwear and slowly entered you, never taking his eyes off your face looking for any sign that he might be hurting you. You winced a little not being used to his size yet and he froze

“You okay doll?”

“I’m okay Bucky it only hurts a little”

“You want me to stop?”

“Bucky don’t be such a worry wort, I knew it would hurt at first, just keep going slow and I’ll be ok, I promise”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure Bucky”

Bucky slowly started to move again and after a few more thrust you finally adjusted to him. A few more after that it started to feel really good and Bucky started to move a little bit faster and hit that spot inside of you that made your toes curl and scream his name. Bucky continued thrusting into you, riding out your orgasm and drawing out his own.

“Fuck that was amazing doll” he said rolling off of you and then wrapping and arm around you.

“Are you okay doll?”

“A little sore, but I’ll live” you said smiling


End file.
